A dishwasher is a machine for washing dishes and has an upper spray arm and a lower spray arm installed in a tub. The spray arms spray pressurized wash liquid onto dishes to clean them of food deposits.
A dishwasher has a dish rack installed inside to hold dishes. A separate spoon basket for storing silverware, cooking utensils, etc. is additionally installed on one end of the dish rack. Accordingly, silverware does not fall through holes at the bottom of the dish rack onto the floor of the tub when it is stored along with dishes in the dish rack. Also, arranging silverware after a dishwashing cycle is easier because the silverware is collectively stored in the rack.
A spoon basket for installation in a dish rack as described above is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-1997-0001 115, filed by the applicant of this invention, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In related art dishwasher spoon baskets, however, the downside of storing silverware and utensils collectively is that longer items, such as ladles have a tendency to fall out of the basket or to lean sideways and interfere with adjacently stored large dishes or the dishwasher door.